1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to continuous batch washers or tunnel washers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method of washing textiles or fabric articles (e.g., clothing, linen) in a continuous batch multiple module tunnel washer wherein the textiles are moved sequentially from one module to the next module and wherein one or more modules have conductivity sensors that monitor water conductivity. Water is selectively transferred in order to maintain water conductivity to within a pre-selected acceptable range which aids in proper ironing of textile articles.
2. General Background of the Invention
Currently, washing in a commercial environment is conducted with a continuous batch tunnel washer. Such continuous batch tunnel washers are known (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,237) and are commercially available (www.milnor.com). Continuous batch washers have multiple sectors, zones, stages, or modules including for example, pre-wash, wash, rinse and finishing zone.
Commercial continuous batch washing machines in some cases utilize a constant counterflow of liquor. Such machines are followed by a centrifugal extractor or mechanical press for removing most of the liquor from the goods before the goods are dried. Some machines carry the liquor with the goods throughout the particular zone or zones.
When a counterflow is used in the prior art, there is counterflow during the entire time that the fabric articles or textiles are in the main wash module zone. This practice dilutes the washing chemical and reduces its effectiveness.
A final rinse with a continuous batch washer has been performed using a centrifugal extractor or mechanical press. A problem occurs in prior art systems when the water that is used for the press has a conductivity that exceeds a preset limit (for example, about 1,000 microsiemens) above incoming fresh water. In such a case, the press water with excessive conductivity can cause the linen to stick to ironing implements such as an ironer roll that rests upon a chest. Without proper rinsing with water having proper conductivity, the linen can stick on the chest part of the ironer roll.
Patents have issued that are directed to batch washers or tunnel washers. The following table provides examples of such patented tunnel washers, each listed patent of the table being hereby incorporated herein by reference.
TABLEPAT.ISSUE DATENO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY4,236,393Continuous tunnel batch washer12-02-19804,485,509Continuous batch type washing machine12-04-1984and method for operating same4,522,046Continuous batch laundry system06-11-19855,211,039Continuous batch type washing machine05-18-19935,454,237Continuous batch type washing machine10-03-1995